Forte
Forte is a supporting character in TLC. He is a young man. He normally wears glasses, a hoodie and a hat. He is always seen wearing his headphones. Being a professional hero, he was initially very confident in his abilities, a trait he soon lost. Even though he will try to help out, he is wary to not bite off more than he can shred, which could intensify into cowardice. In the end, he still has good intentions for himself and the others around him, especially the ladies (a good looking one can turn his legs into jelly). History Forte first appeared before the ITBEfinity War, with a chip on his shoulder and acting rather cocky towards the other members of TLC. While cranking up his jams and showing off his "Dush dush" moves, the music made him unable to hear an incoming car and he was hit by it at full speed, knocking him out. After being hospitalized and bandaged up (giving him the signature patch on his face), he returned to the rest of TLC with a change of tune. Behaving more subservient around the house, Forte was quicker to make friends with the residents, integrating himself among the rest. During a fight that involved Garou and Lich, Forte was taken by surprise when Elder Centipede arose from beneath the earth. Feeling utterly powerless against the behemoth insect, Forte frantically made a run for it. Alas, his panicked retreat only drew the attention of the Centipede towards him, which caused Forte to utilize his music to amp his running speed, outrunning the beast and causing it to target another opponent. With the rest of TLC preparing to raid Hunter's base to end the threat he posed against their plans to revive everyone with the complete ITBEfinity gauntlet, Forte decided to fight also, taking the Gamer Stone from Lich to use himself. With the help of the stones and allies, Forte and crew won the battle against Hunter and his allies. However, with Geno in space with the Cake Stone, the only way to get to him was to use the translocational powers of the Gamer Stone. Forte warped to Geno's ship, meeting up with the crew, and they flew back to Earth to meet up with the rest and bring back both ITBEfinity stones on board. Untimely, Venom Slamma Niggra stole the Cake Stone from Geno, and took to the stars with the crew's spaceship. With the race to stop the symbiotes starting, Forte, Elf, Mamba, Geno, Mav, and Source with his army took off to space. Against their plans and desires, Croco had stowed away inside the ship, and started tearing it apart from the inside out, causing it to crash on a distant alien planet. In the wilderness, the crew managed to take the ship to a rocky shelter. Forte went off to the nearest civilized alien colony to buy parts necessary for repair while Geno and the crew set up a camp and did what little repairs they could. When Forte returned, a tribe of Ooga Booga aliens attacked the small TLC group, causing them to fend the Ooga Boogas off. Forte proved himself to be quite the capable combatant against these extraterrestrial foes, even impressing Elf. After a long battle and many repairs later, the crew decided to swing by Earth to repair and restock further before getting back on course. During a test run with only Forte and Geno on board, the ship was attacked by Mari and her subordinates, who killed Forte and took the Gamer stone from him, but not before Forte could use it in his final moments to warp Geno back to the safety of Earth. After his death at the hands of Carnage, Forte ended up in Otherworld, getting permission to train at King Kai's planet. There, he worked out vigorously, strengthening himself further. Along with newfound strength, he had newfound allies. Making friends with many of the others currently under the tutelage of King Kai, he also became best friends with Green Beetle. On top of that, he would find himself deeply attracted to the MILF Cooking Mama, who happened to be Poindexter's mom. Most of the residents of King Kai's planet were vying for her attraction, but in the end, Forte was able to win out. The two would consummate their marriage prematurely. Being revived by the snap that brought everyone else back to life, Forte aided the rest in the battle against Mari and her joined armies. Forte fought valiantly, helping a great deal with the strength he had gained from his training in Otherworld combined with his previous abilities. In the end, when TLC had won, Forte stuck around for a bit after the dust had settled to celebrate with the crew. He said his farewells, and went off with Cooking Mama to start a new life with a new home. Forte has been absent since, and it is unknown if he was killed by Dark Tahu's mass extinction. Season 17 Returning to the screen for the first time in a while, Forte was seen at his house with an unlikely guest, the surviving but badly damaged Dark Tahu. Forte believed this to be the real one, thus caring for him. Forte's fate remains unknown. Season 18 It would soon turn out Forte survives, and he arrives in the penultimate episode of TLC, joining up with the alliance between S.a.D and TLC. Brawn recruited Forte and even played this theme song for his entrance. Forte would explain that he killed his wife accidentally during a rough night of fucking, but overall seemed rather alright about the whole thing. Up in space, Forte would aid in battling Unicron. After Unicron would show no signs of damage from everything thrown at him, it was decided Forte and King would be suit for entering a pod small enough to land on the surface of Unicron without getting detected. The plan would work, and Forte and King would scan the planet but be attacked by laser shooting droids that emerge from within Unicron. Forte would fend them off with his bare hands, but bruise himself badly in the process, leaving King unscathed. Their mission complete, the two escaped off of Unicron. Forte would return to the fleet for medical assistance. After the battle was over, Forte was alive and well, and stayed around TLC for the closing of the series. Power & Abilities During his first appearance, Forte was easily at peak human strength. He was capable of surviving getting hit head on by a full-speeding car, coming back with only minor injuries. He was also able to outrun a Dragon level monster, especially one as mobile and massive as Elder Centipede. His strength was further increased by King Kai's training, putting him in the realm of Super Human. While he is far above natural beings, he is still below other characters who had been in that world of power for a while. Forte is able to amplify his stats by increasing the volume of his music, though with the disadvantage of losing his hearing to the outside world. He has his own unique fighting style, matching the rhythm of his movements to his music, which proves to be actually handy. He is skilled in hand to hand combat, and had enough dexterity to disarm weapon wielding savages, even making use of the tools and turning them against their owners. Abilities * Dush Dush: One of Forte's unique moves, involving him striking his opponent with a quick and rapid succession of 1-2 whacks of his hands. * Music Boost: Forte raises the volume of the music playing from his headphones, increasing his movement speed and strength. * Ki Blast: Forte has a basic grasp of manipulation of Ki Energy from his training with King Kai, and is able to fire the most basic form of ki waves, a simple Ki blast. Themes/Music * Jet Set Radio Future - Concept of Love Trivia * Forte first appeared with a slight accent that went away. * Ever since meeting Cooking Mama, his profile picture has had a blush on it. ** This blush would go away in Season 18, after Cooking Mama's death. * Forte's ki color was shown to be red. Category:Everything